1. Field of the Invention
It is known that light attracts fish and that light is particularly attractive to fish when the light source is immersed in the water with the fish. For example, a chemiluminescent wand has been found to be an ideal source of light for attacting fish when immersed near a baited hook. The term "chemiluminescent" refers to light emission by chemical reaction in various colors, which depend upon the choice of chemiluminescent components.
This invention relates to luminescent fishing lures and more particularly, to fishing lures of both the rigid body and flexible body type for attracting both fresh and salt water fish, wherein a first component chemiluminescent material is selectively mixed with a second component or activator to produce a chemical glow from the interior of the lure body. In the case of rigid body lures, in one embodiment of the invention the chemiluminescent material is initially inserted in the body cavity of the lure through an access opening and when the lure is to be used, an activator or second chemiluminescent material is inserted in the body cavity to produce the desired glow. Alternatively, the activator or second chemiluminescent component can be premixed with the first chemiluminescent material in a specially designed container and then inserted in the lure. In a most preferred embodiment, the lure body is characterized by alternating opaque and transparent patterns such as simulated scales, to produce the desired chemical glow through the transparent surface areas only.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, flexible body lures are provided with a chemical glow by inserting a mixing capsule or cylinder in the lure body, which mixing capsule is characterized by separate first and second chemiluminescent component compartments which are isolated by a frangible membrane or membranes. When it is desired to use the flexible body lure, the capsule membrane or membranes are ruptured to permit mixing of the chemiluminescent material components and produce the desired illumination. As in the case of the rigid body lures, the flexible body lures can be provided with alternating opaque and transparent patterns to produce chemical glow from the transparent patterns only. In yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, metal, plastic, or glass balls are inserted in the mixing capsule, cylinder or body cavity of the lures to help mix the chemiluminescent components and provide an attractive rattling effect as the lures are retrieved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of creating a chemiluminescent glow in fishing lures to attract fish is known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,903, dated Jan. 9, 1973, to Bercz et al., discloses a "Self-Illuminating Chemiluminescent Fishing Lure". This lure consist of a container provided with a cavity which is adapted to receive a chemiluminescent material and further includes a gaspermeable member which is impervious to the chemiluminescent material, for reducing gas diffusion pressure build-up within the cavity. The gas-permeable member may include a material which is softer than the adjacent members of the lure and may be held in place by a snap-action mechanism or it may be clamped in place. The member which communicates with the exterior of the lure permits the escape of gases common to that of the normal atmosphere, while preventing pollution of environmental waters by escape of the chemiluminescent material. At least a portion of the container is adapted to include a transparent material, with preferred embodiments including an optical brightener. U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,092, dated Oct. 2, 1973, also to Bercz et al., discloses another fishing lure containing a chemiluminescent substance. This patent discloses refillable containers adapted for the visible display of at least dual colored light generated from chemiluminescent substances acting in cooperation with luminescent inserts, compositions or coatings associated with at least one wall of the container. Some containers include refill openings covered by removable closures, while other containers are formed by snapping together members forming their walls. Other embodiments have closures hinged to the container body. The containers are adaptable for use as substantially spill-proof display costume jewelry and as substantially pollution-free chemiluminescent, light-generating fish lures. A "Method for Illuminating Organic Fishing Baits" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,190, dated Nov. 11, 1975, to Eugene K. Hornbeck. According to this patent, the internal tracts of organic fishing baits such as angle worms, night crawlers, crawfish, and the like are injected with a liquid chemiluminescent light source for the purpose of enhancing attraction of game fish to the bait. The chemiluminescent light source is of extended, continuous time duration and is chemically generated by the slow interaction within the fishing bait of at least two normally stable chemical components. The dispensing device for the chemiluminescent material or materials includes a manually resiliently, compressible container which carries a sharp, needle-like snout for injecting the chemiluminescent component or components into the organic bait. U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,328, dated Nov. 25, 1975, to Gordon B. Holcombe, discloses a "Luminescent Fishing Lure". This patent details an illuminated fishing lure for attracting fish, squid and other acquatic life, the lure being formed of a brilliant chemiluminescent wand having a transparent, unweighted sheath with a curved tongue for causing the lure to submerge when it is pulled through the water. The wand contains a first chemical in an inner frangible tube and a second chemical located in an outer flexible casing encompassing the inner tube. When the outer casing is deformed, the inner tube is fractured, causing the chemicals to mix and generate a luminescence. U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,659, dated Feb. 3, 1976, to James B. McCallum, discloses a "Phosphorescent Fishing Lure". This lure includes a phosphorescent material applied thereto, which after irridation, will itself radiate light. A first embodiment of the invention illustrates a fishing spoon which is adapted to rotate in the water and is provided with a phosphorescent coating applied to one section of the lure, such that as the lure is trolled through the water it appears to flash on and off. A second embodiment of the invention illustrates an artificial plastic worm which has embedded in its translucent body a strip of phosphorescent material. A "Fishing Lure and Method of Fishing" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,970, dated Feb. 10, 1976, to John A. Hodges. The patent details a lure which emits light having a peak wave length in the range from about 4500A to about 5000A. The lure includes a light source such as a luminescent material comprising a phosphor such as zinc sulfide, an extender such as magnesium carbonate and a suspending agent such as silica and zinc palmitate, as well as a carrier for the luminescent material, such as a transparent or translucent plastic. The invention also relates to a method of fishing which includes displaying the lure in the presence of a means for catching fish.
It is an object of this invention to provide new and improved luminescent fishing lures which are characterized by both rigid and flexible bodies and which include luminescence emanating from selected patterned areas on the lure bodies.
Another object of the invention is to provide a luminescent rigid body lure which is characterized by an access opening and a hollow interior containing a combination of chemiluminescent materials or a chemiluminescent material and an activator and provided with appropriate surface markings consisting of opaque and transparent pattern areas for producing a chemical glow which is visible through the transparent areas only.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a luminescent fishing lure having a flexible body, which flexible body includes a selected transparent pattern and a mixing capsule containing chemiluminescent material components isolated in separate compartments, whereby crushing of the capsule or frangible connecting membranes allows the chemiluminescent component materials to mix and produce a chemical glow through the pattern.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide chemiluminescent fishing lures of both the rigid and flexible plastic body type, which lures are characterized by separate chemicals which, when combined, create a luminescent solution located in the interior of the body, with alternating opaque and transparent patterns provided in the body to produce a chemical glow of selected color through the transparent areas only.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved container for creating and dispensing a chemiluminescent mixture into the hollow cavities or interiors of plastic fishing lures to facilitate chemical glow in the lures.